User blog:Nightra Portglide/Luna Skywalker
Luna Skywalker "Who do they think they are?! I am NOT a helpless child! I'll show them! Let's rock!" History Luna Skywalker is the 16-year old daughter of Luke and Nightra. She lost both of her parents at a young age and was raised by her uncles. They taught her how to fight and defend herself. Personality Being one of the younger Skywalkers, Luna is a spirited fighter. She loves the thrill of battle, much like her uncles. However she has been known to be stubborn and arrogant and often rushes in without a strategy. Despite this, Luna is very intelligent and knows much about the galaxy. She also very courageous and will do anything to protect her loved ones. Abilities Luna has a connection to the force and wields a lightsaber. She is very fast and has great reflexes. She inherited her mother's healing powers and her father's speed. Luna works well with machines. She has also been known to be a remarkable pilot. Physical Appearance Luna has long brown hair wrapped in a braid, and she has a blonde highlight on one of her bangs. She has blue eyes. Relationships Wilmore Skywalker Wilmore is Luna's beloved uncle, and one of many who raised her. The two are very close. She calls him "Uncle Willy" (much to his annoyance) and he calls her "Sparky" When she was younger, he often told her stories about how he flirted with her mother. (More to come) Brother (Part 1) "Hey Uncle Willy?" Luna asked during one of their spars. "Yeah Sparky?" "I had a dream last night..." Luna explained, "There was a boy...and he looked older than me...and he said he was..." "Was what, Sparky?" "...My brother." Wilmore stopped suddenly. "Um...well that's odd." "So...do I?" "What?" "Have a brother?" "Uh...nope! No brother! Bye Sparky!" He then raced off. Luna crossed her arms. Obviously there was something her family hadn't told her... Later on... "Hey Uncle Derek?" Luna asked as she sat on a crate while Derek worked on a star fighter. "Yeah?" Derek said still focused on the starfighter. "Do I have a brother?" Luna asked. Derek quickly shouted, "NO. Uh...I'm gonna go do something....bye Luna!" He then raced off. "Great..." Luna groaned. Well, there was only one other option. Luna hopped into her own starfighter and took off. A few hours later... Luna landed on the planet of Mustafar. There was only one individual she knew would give her answers. She approached a tall, metal figure. "Are you the droid, Killer?" The droid turned to face her. His eyes glowing bright red. Luna felt nervous inside, but refused to show it. She stood straight and moved her hand near her lightsaber to signal that if he was going to attack, she would be ready to defend herself. The two stared at each other, not one making a sound. "Yes." Killer finally answered. "I'd never thought I'd see you again." Luna paused, "We've...met before?" "Correct. The last time I saw you, you were only an infant. Your parents...my goodness were they happy. I could sense their...feelings." Luna looked down. It felt...soothing to hear that. Having lost both of her parents at a young age, Luna couldn't remember them much. The only things she truly knew about her mother and father were the things her uncles and cousins had told her in their stories when she was young. "Your father," Killer continued, "Was actually quite shocked when he found out he was the father. Even so, he loved you very much. He was a fighter, never gave up. Quite ignorant if you ask me, but I still held some respect for him. He fought till the end." Luna stayed silent. "Your mother...she was different from the others. Nightra Portglide...I still remember her. A smart girl, had many admirers-" "Like my uncle Wil?" Luna asked with a laugh. Killer didn't reply and seemed rather...annoyed. Luna cleared her throat and nodded. "As I was saying, your mother reminded me of what I know about the ancient Jedi. The ones that fought for peace. She had shown me...kindness. I hunted her down and tried to eliminate her...and she put down her weapon and offered me a place at the Skywalker Mansion." Luna whispered, "Mother...Father..." Suddenly she snapped back into focus. "Listen, I thank you for telling me about my parents, but that's not why I'm here." "Then why are you here stubborn child?" "I want to know..." Luna began. She gulped and said, "...about my brother." Killer turned away. At first Luna thought she was ignoring her (and started to reach for lightsabers to MAKE him talk) until he began, "Martyn Skywalker. Now on Tatoonie. Son of Luke Skywalker. And his murderer..." Luna gasped, "WHAT?!" "Your brother. He killed your father. Under the orders of Dark Rain and....a personal vendetta." Luna stepped back, "No...Father..." "Anything else you require? Before I lose my paitence with you?" Killer asked, still not looking at Luna. She shook her head and walked back to her starfighter. She paused once she sat down in her starfighter and it started to take off. She looked back at Killer as she flew away. How much stuff did he know? Luna wanted to ask more but...her mission was now clear. Find her brother. Avenge her father. End of Part 1 Brother (Part 2) A few days later... Luna sat with her uncle, Derek on some crates. They were on a cruiser heading toward Dagobah. She looked at her uncle. "Killer said Martyn was on Tatoonie." Luna told Derek. Derek didn't reply. He seemed lost in thought. "Uncle Derek?" "Hm? Oh sorry Luna. What is it?" "You shouldn't be mad at Killer." Derek replied, "What? Why would I?" "I'm not stupid. You're mad at him because he told me about Martyn." Derek suddenly told her, "You're not fighting him, Luna." "Yes I am!" Luna stated, standing up. "Luna, he's too dangerous!" "I can handle Martyn!" Luna shouted. "Are you insane? He killed Luke, your father, in a second!" "That's why I'm going to fight him! To avenge my Father!" "No you're not young lady!" Derek stated. Luna clenched her fists, "Why should I listen to you?! You and Uncle Wil were the ones who didn't even tell me I had a brother!" She then ran out of the room, tears falling from her eyes. A few minutes later.... Derek had come and sorted things out with Luna. After making her part of the Unknown order, they headed off to Dagobah. An hour later... "Any sign of suspicous activity?" Derek asked. "Nope." Luna answered flatly. "Well this trip seems pointless." "Don't blame me, it was your idea." "You're still mad aren't you?" "A little." Derek sighed. He finally gave up. "Okay look. I'll let you face him. BUT, I'll be there too." "Fine." "Don't be so sure of yourself, dear uncle." Derek and Luna quickly grabbed their lightsabers and stood side by side. However a dark fog surrounded the two, blocking almost any sunlight. Luna gripped her lightsaber as she saw two red eyes glowing in the fog. "Nya ha ha! Well it seems I've finally found my little sister..." Luna shouted, "Martyn! Show yourself!" "Oh I will, but why don't we take a nice family trip to my base..." (For the rest of this part, please see the Martyn Skywalker blog) He Returns "GAH! DANG RAT!" Luna jolted awake in her bed. She grabbed her saber and rushed into the hall. There, was Martyn clutching his foot that had a bite mark. Luna rolled her eyes and grunted, "Oh for the love of- Don't you ever give up?" Martyn growled, "Never! My plan shall continue..." "What plan?!" "Like I tell you, weakling!" "You're calling me a weakling? You're the one who just got defeated by a rat!" "SHUT UP." Luna couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Martyn glared at her and rose his hand. Suddenly a red aura surrounded Luna. "W-What is this?!" Luna gasped, struggling to break free. Martyn chuckled, "Just a new power of mine..." TBC Category:Blog posts